justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)
|artist = con y GoonRock |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = Versión clásica Mayo 15, 2019 (NOW) Versión años 20 Septiembre 11, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Fácil (Versión clásica) Difícil (Versión años 20) |effort = Moderado (Versión clásica/Versión años 20) |nogm = 2 (Versión clásica/Versión años 20) |dg = (Versión clásica) / / (Versión años 20) |alt = Versión años 20 (Versión Gánster) File:Alittlepartyalt altname.jpg |mode = Solo (Versión clásica) Trío (Versión años 20) |mc = Archivos de NOW Versión clásica 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Versión años 20 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Classic) / /Corn (Twenties Version) |gc = (Classic) / / (Twenties Version) |pc = (Versión clásica) (Versión años 20) |gc = (Versión clásica) (Versión años 20) |lc = (Versión clásica) (Versión años 20) |pictos = 138 (Versión clasica) 119 (Versión años 20) |dura = 3:31 |nowc = LittleParty (Versión clásica) LittlePartyALT (Versión años 20) |audio = |perf = Versión años 20 Miguel Flores (J1)https://youtu.be/R2GHzd_341o?t=293 Alexandra Ponomaryova (J2) |from = la película }}"A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)" por xon y GoonRock aparece en y . Apariencia del Bailarín Versión clásica El bailarín es un hombre con un sombrero celeste, una camisa anaranjada por debajo de una chaqueta formal azul con bolsillos amarillos, pantalones formales azules,una corbata negra, zapatos negros con lineas celestes y calcetines anaranjados. El tiene un bastón negro durante toda la rutina. Versión años 20 La rutina es hecha por un trío de una mujer y dos hombres. Ellos visten ropa estilo 20s, Las cuales son principalmente Dorado y Rojo. Durante el coro, las partes Doradas se vuelven Naranjas, y las partes Rojas se vuelven Celeste. 'J1' El bailarín es un hombre con una barba negra y lentes de sol. El tiene una fedora Dorada y una camisa Dorada, con lineas negras que atan alrededor de la parte superior de su camisa. Sus pantalones son Rojo oscuro y sus zapatos son negros. Alrededor de sus pantalones, Hay una faja negra con una hebilla dorada. Su guante no tiene dedos. 'J2' El bailarín es una mujer con cabello negro corto. Ella usa un sombrero para el sol Rosado, aretes Dorados, collares Dorados, y botas Doradas. También viste una camisa y pantalones Rojos oscuros con piel dorada atada alrededor de ella. Durante el coro, su sombrero para el sol se vuelve Azul oscuro. 'J3' El bailarín es un hombre con un corto bigote negro. Su diseño es similar al del J1, solo que el usa una camiseta sin mangas con tirantes Negros y Dorados y una cadena Dorada alrededor de su bolsillo izquierdo. Su guante tampoco tiene dedos. Littlepartyalt coach 1.png|J1 Littlepartyalt coach 2.png|J2 Littlepartyalt coach 3.png|J3 Fondo Versión clásica El fondo tiene inspiración del diseño artístico de la película , tiene un tema de decoración artística con adornos Dorados. Versión años 20 El fondo tiene un tema de decoración artística con adornos Dorados. Hay una iluminación Magenta que parpadea al ritmo de la canción. Un cuadrado Verde esmeralda puede ser visto lentamente rotando en el centro. El fondo también rota periódicamente y el fondo invierte colores y glitchea en el coro. Movimientos Gold Versión clásica Hay dos Movimientos Gold en la rutina: Movimiento Gold 1: Da un pequeño salto y pon tu bastón detrás de tu cuello. Movimiento Gold 2: Apoya tu bastón en el suelo mientras te inclinas hacia la derecha. Littleparty gm 1.png|Movimiento Gold 1 Littleparty gm 1.gif|Movimiento Gold 1 en el juego Littleparty gm 2.png|Movimiento Gold 2 Littleparty gm 2.gif|Movimiento Gold 2 en el juego Versión años 20 Hay 2 Movimientos Gold en la Versión años 20: Movimiento Gold 1: *'J1/J3:' Pon tus manos en una forma rectangular y alza tu dedo, como si estuvieras tomando una foto del J2. *'J2:' Asiente con la cabeza y sostén tu "sombrero". Movimiento Gold 2: *'J1/J3:' Arrodillate y golpea el suelo. J1 golpea el suelo con su mano derecha, y J3 golpea el suelo con su mano izquierda. *'J2:' Tira tus brazos en un ángulo de 90 grados y sacude tus brazos. Littlepartyalt gm 1.png|Movimiento Gold 1 Littlepartyalt gm 1.gif|Movimiento Gold 1 en el juego Littlepartyalt gm 2.png|Movimiento Gold 2 Littlepartyalt gm 2.gif|Movimiento Gold 2 en el juego Trivia En general *'' '' es la primera canción de Fergie en la serie. **Esta es su cuarta canción en la serie principal, incluyendo su carrera con The Black Eyed Peas. **Esta es la segunda canción de Q-Tip en la serie principal, después de Groove Is in the Heart, en la cual no fue acreditado. ***Así mismo, Q-Tip obtiene el récord por la ausencia mas larga en la serie, con 8 juegos entre y en la serie principal. ***Esta es la tercera canción de Q-Tip en la franquicia entera, después de Vivrant Thing ( ). **Esta es la segunda canción de GoonRock en la serie. *Los siguientes errores se pueden ver en la letra de la canción que aparece en el juegoFile:A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom): **"All we got, c'mon all we got" aparece como "All we c'mon, all we got". **"Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi" aparece como "Hot tic-topic, paparazzi". **"If people get live underneath the moonlight" aparece como "If people get lost underneath the moonlight". **"Hold it while I take this flick" aparece como "Hold it while I take this pic". **"Islands, diamonds, trips around the world" aparece como "At least I miss trips around the world". **"Rockin' the feathers, I'm breezy" aparece como "Rockin' the fellas, I'm breezy". **"I'm the bee's knees" aparece como "I'm a beat mean". **"Papa that ain't gonna fly" aparece como "Probably ain't gonna fly". *La canción esta acortada por 21 segundos en el juego. Versión clásica *''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)'' es la tercera rutina, luego de Ievan Polkka y This Is How We Do, que no es una rutina alternativa, en incluir un objeto sostenido por el bailarín (en este caso, un bastón). **Incluyendo Evil Like Me ( ), esta es la cuarta rutina con un objeto en la franquicia. **Esta es la primera rutina en la que el objeto se puede ver en los pictogramas. *El avance de contiene el fondo de la rutina y la silueta del bailarínhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmtPoD5BbMC/. *En la miniatura del video del canal Estadounidense de Just Dance, el bailarín está volteado. **Además, la letra A y las palabras "(All We Got)" no aparecen en el título del video. *La rutina está inspirada en la película , en donde la canción aparece. *A pesar de que el título empieza con "A", la rutina esta localizada en el medio del menú de la versión de Xbox 360 de . **Esto pasa debido el orden del menú de la versión de Xbox 360 esta basado en los nombres códigos, no en los títulos de las canciones. Y como el nombre código de es "LittleParty", aparece entre I’m Still Standing y Mad Love. ***Debido a esto, la canción también aparece al inicio de la sección de la "K" a la "R" en . ***Esto fue arreglado después y ahora la canción aparece en la sección de la "A" a la "E". *Una versión roja del fondo fue utilizada para la notificación de "Just Dance Billboard!" en . Versión años 20 *Hay dos pictogramas en el estilo de . **En uno de ellos, la pierna izquierda del J3 esta un poco cortada. ***Esto hace a la versión años 20 la tercera rutina post- en usar el modelo de pictogramas de , después de Growl y Scream & Shout (Versión Extrema). *El avance del juego solo tiene cuatro jugadores. *En las versiones de Séptima generación de , la rutina es llamada "Versión Gánster". *El fondo del menú es diferente al del icono. Galería Archivos del juego littleparty_cover_generic.png|''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)'' Littlepartyalt_cover_generic.png|''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)'' (Versión años 20) Littleparty_cover_albumcoach.png|Cubierta de (Versión clásica) Littlepartyalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Cubierta de (Versión años 20) littleparty cover albumbkg.png|Menú banner de (Séptima generación - Versión clásica) Littlepartyalt cover albumbkg.png|Menú banner de (Séptima generación - Versión años 20) Littleparty_banner_bkg.png|Menú banner de (Octava generación - Versión clásica) Littlepartyalt_banner_bkg.png|Menú banner de (Octava generación - Versión años 20) Littleparty cover 1024.png|Cover de (Versión clásica) LittleParty BC.jpg|Cover de (Versión clásica) Littlepartyalt cover 1024.png|Cover de (Versión años 20) Littleparty ava.png|Avatar (Versión clásica) Littlepartyalt p1 ava.png|Avatar del J1 (Versión años 20) Littlepartyalt p2 ava.png|Avatar del J2 (Versión años 20) Littlepartyalt p3 ava.png|Avatar del J3 (Versión años 20) Littleparty pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas (Versión clásica) Littlepartyalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas (Versión años 20) postcard_littleparty003.png|Postal 1 postcard_littleparty003_thumb.png|Postal 1 (sin logo) postcard_littleparty004.png|Postal 2 postcard_littleparty004_thumb.png|Postal 2 (sin logo) littlepartyalt jd2016 picto 1.png|Pictograma en el estilo de 1 (Versión años 20) littlepartyalt jd2016 picto 2.png|Pictograma en el estilo de 2 (Versión años 20) Capturas de pantalla en el juego Littleparty jd2019 menu.png|'' '' en el menú de (Versión clásica, Octava generación) Littleparty jd2019 load.png|Pantalla de carga de (Versión clásica, Octava generación) Littleparty jd2019 coachmenu.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín de (Versión clásica, Octava generación) littlepartyalt jd2019 menu.png|Versión años 20 en el menú de (Octava generación) Littlepartyalt_jd2019_load.png|Pantalla de carga de (Versión años 20, Octava generación) Littlepartyalt jd2019 coachmenu.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín de (Versión años 20, Octava generación) Littleparty jd2019 menu 7thgen.png|'' '' en el menú de (Versión clásica, Séptima generación) Littleparty jd2019 routinemenu.png|Pantalla de selección de rutina de (Versión clásica, Séptima generación) Littleparty jd2019 coachmenu 7thgen.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín de (Versión clásica, Séptima generación) Littleparty jdnow menu.png|'' '' en el menú de Littleparty jdnow coachmenu.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín de (Versión clásica) Littleparty jdnow score.png|Pantalla de puntuación de (Versión clásica) littlepartyalt jdnow menu.png|Versión años 20 en el menú de Littlepartyalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín de (Versión años 20) Littlepartyalt jdnow score.png|Pantalla de puntuación de (Versión años 20) Imágenes promocionales Alittleparty teaser.gif|Avancehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmtPoD5BbMC/ Littleparty twitter teaser.gif|Avance del juego (Twitter) Just-Dance-2019-212439.jpg Ddudu littleparty jdnow notification.png|Notificación de (Junto con DDU-DU DDU-DU) Screenshot 20190911-115529.jpg|Notificación de (Versión años 20, junto con New Rules (Versión Extrema)) Tras vestidores dd63a869488541.5b839cb9acce8.jpg|Arte conceptual 1 4b7c9769488541.5b839e9c855f6.jpg|Arte conceptual 2 42146f69488541.5b839cb7c17ca.jpg|Arte conceptual 3 87a2bc69488541.5b839cb7c2c2b.jpg|Arte conceptual 4 df1f4069488541.5b839cb7c3382.jpg|Arte conceptual 5 a36c5369488541.5b839cb7c1e32.jpg|Arte conceptual 6 48e05e69488541.5b839cb7c25f1.jpg|Arte conceptual 7 3c243869488541.5b84ef17d5f54.jpg|Arte conceptual 8 ce9f0069488541.5b84ef17d5b36.jpg|Arte conceptual 9 5e15e169488541.5b839cb9ad7c1.jpg|Arte conceptual 10 dc3f1669488541.5b839cb9ac1fc.jpg|Arte conceptual 11 Otros Alittleparty thumbnail uk.jpg|Miniatura del video oficial de YouTube (Reino Unido–Versión clásica) Littlepartyalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Miniatura del video oficial de YouTube (Reino Unido–Versión años 20) Alittleparty thumbnail us.jpg|Miniatura del video oficial de YouTube (Estados Unidos–Versión clásica) Littlepartyalt thumbnail us.jpg|Miniatura del video oficial de YouTube (Estados Unidos–Versión años 20) Jdnow billboard notification.jpg|Fondo de en la notificación de "Just Dance Billboard!" en Videos Video Musical Oficial Fergie - A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) ft. Q-Tip, GoonRock A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Avances A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Gameplay Teaser (US) A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Twenties Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Twenties Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Juego Versión clásica "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)" - Just Dance 2019 A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) Just dance now 5 stars Versión años 20 Just Dance 2019 A Little Party Never Killed Nobody All We Got Switch A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (Twinness Version) - Just Dance Now Extracciones Just Dance 2019 A Little Party Never Killed Nobody NO GUI A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Twenties Version) - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) Referencias Navegación en:A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones EDM Categoría:Canciones Hip Hop Categoría:Elementos Rap Categoría:Canciones por GoonRock Categoría:Canciones por Q-Tip Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solo Hombres Categoría:Canciones Fáciles Categoría:Canciones Difíciles Categoría:Canciones Medio Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Removido del Modo Kids Categoría:Canciones Acortadas Categoría:Tríos Categoría:Tríos de Generos Mezclados